The illumination module of this invention is described in connection with its use as a passenger reading light on an aircraft or other transportation vehicle. The module can also be used in store displays or theater lighting situations where direct and easy access to the illumination sources for a multitude of targets is not convenient, or is difficult, dangerous, or time-consuming. In the case of the airline application, the passenger service unit (PSU) providing convenience servies for each row of passengers contains, among other things, a reading light for each seat location. These units present several problems. First, each reading light must be manually positioned individually. Passengers often are not sure which light to adjust or how to adjust it, or can't conveniently or safely reach it. Cabin attendants must, on occasion, be called to make the adjustments or give instructions. Second, each light source illuminates the target seat and additionally spills over to adjacent seats often to the discomfort of that seat's occupant. Finally, the mechanisms for directing the illumination of PSUs currently in use are based on a ball and socket concept which may be more mechanically complicated to manufacture, use, maintain, and repair than the present invention.
The present invention is a module containing multiple illumination sources in separate cavities or compartments. llumination exiting the module from each cavity passes through a specifically configured aperture in a mask positioned in a slot between the open end of the module housing and a window in the housing mounting plate attached to the open end of the housing. Thus, the module, configured for a particular row seating arrangement in a specific airliner, may be mounted above the row. The mask with an appropriate number of pre-configured apertures can be inserted and set within the housing slot so that each aperture permits illumination leaving the module to be appropriately configured, directed, positioned, and confined at each individual passenger location.